finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carabineer Mail
.]] Carabineer Mail , also known as Carabini Mail, is a recurring armor in the series. It is usually a mid to high-rank armor that provides physical bonuses in addition to decent Defense. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Carabini Mail is a high-ranked armor for Steiner, Freya and Beatrix. It provides +39 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, +1 Speed, +1 Spirit, and teaches Auto-Regen. It can be bought at Daguerreo (disc 4) for 12,300 gil, stolen from Kuja (end of disc 3), and found in Pandemonium. Final Fantasy XII Carabineer Mail is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides +50 Defense, +8 Strength, and +2 Magick Power, and Heavy Armor 7 license for 50 LP. It can be bought for 11,000 gil at Balfonheim Port. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 53 Defense, +8 Strength, +2 Magick Power, and requires the Heavy Armor 9 license for 70 LP. It can be bought in Balfonheim Port for 9,600 gil, found as a treasure in Feywood (Ice Field of Clearsight) and Necrohol of Nabudis (Cloister of the Highborn), or stolen from Giruveganus (3% chance). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, Foebreaker and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Carabineer Mail is the second strongest armor for Basch. It provides +90 Defense, +45 Magick Resistance, and +5 Strength and Stamina. It is a reward for mission 9-2. Final Fantasy Tactics Carabineer Mail (known as Carabini Mail in the PS version) is a mid-ranked armor that gives +100 HP. It can be bought after storyline battle 32 for 13000 gil. It can also be found with Treasure Hunter in the Fort Besselat South Wall. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Carabini Mail is a mid-rank armor that teaches Bonecrusher to Templars. It provides +38 Defense and +8 Magic Resistance, and can be obtained as a random reward for completing a mission and stolen from a Defender during Mission #56: New Anti-law. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Carabineer Mail is a mid-ranked armor that provides +42 Defense and +8 Resistance, and can be bought for 2800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Malboro Wine, Adamant Alloy, and Superior Silk Thread. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Carabineer Mail is a high-ranked armor, usable at level 45, that provides 49 Defense and is bought for 680 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Carabineer Mail is a level 60 light armor that provides +2610 HP and +30% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 101,200 gil, Diamond Vest, Taharka Husk, and Horror's Dream x5. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Carabini Mail is a Light Armor obtained by finding it at Magi Nation Mysidia, Cavern of Desolation, and during the exploration of Energy Extraction Station. It provides 47 DEF and Auto-Regen. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Carabinier is an armor that can be equipped by Ibuki, Kamo, and Ryuma. Gallery FFT Caribineer Mail.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Carabini Mail.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFRK Carabineer Mail FFT.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Category:Heavy armor